Snap Magic
Description Snap Magic is an ability that allows for the caster to use a spell (or two if Castellan) with a snap of their fingers. Snap magic has different traits than that of normal spells. They require all Fallion lessons, a certain training for a spell, and about 200 silver within the Tundra. You can also get more snaps at the cost of your health. Soul Master NPC will permanently take 20 of your current Max Health Points, not percentage since it's changed and 1000 silver and in exchange gives one more snap. The soul master is located in The Temple of Altum in Sunken Passage Snap Fimbulvetr (85-95%) * Snap Fimbulvetr is a cursed spell that creates ice rain that strikes the caster's cursor. * It can affect multiple players at once, damages them, and keeps them stunned. If the targets are hurt enough, they could gain frostbite. If the spell is backfired it would be as backfire gelidus but with x4 damage. If the target does not have mana, they will unlock mana. * Interesting fact, although this looks like a lethal, heavy-hitting spell, it does not do a lot of damage and mostly just stuns opponents. If you can manage to keep them within the spell, it only deals ~80 HP of damage. Snap Tenebris (45-60''%)'' * Snap Tenebris summons 4 tenebris orbs around the caster. If the caster uses snap tenebris again, it will send one of the four orbs and home in towards the nearest player. When hit, it will deal low damage with no knockback, but will inflict curses. * Curses cause the afflicted player to take more damage from all sources, and can be stacked several times for a multiplier of about 2.5x damage (?) * Backfiring Snap Tenebris will cause about 60 HP in damage, and apply a curse stack. * This now counts as a snap that can't be acquired by anyone but Super/Ultra mage classes. * Curses causes the inflicted player to take more damage * Castellans deal extra damage with this spell, due to their 1.2x spell damage. Snap Trickstus (10-30%) * Snap Trickstus is an AOE version of Trickstus. All players around the caster will be affected and unable to see other players while affected for 10-15 seconds. * Backfiring Snap Tricktus will cause the caster to be unable to see any nearby players for 10-15 seconds. * Attained by Master Illusionist as a passive. Snap Hystericus (10-30%) * Snap Hystericus simply becomes an AoE version of the original. Players effected will have their controls mixed for two seconds. * Backfiring Snap Hystericus will cause the caster to have their controls swapped for 10-15 seconds. * Attained by Master Illusionist as a passive. Snap Nocere (70-80''%)'' * Snap Nocere raises the target into the air and begins to choke them. The target will slowly have their bones broken unless they fully charge their mana. The target does not have to be knocked out for this to occur. This also results in the target acquiring mana. * Backfiring Snap Nocere will cause the caster to receive an injury. * This now counts as a snap that can't be acquired by anyone but Super/Ultra mage classes. Snap Celeritas (70-90''%)'' * Snap Celeritas switches the caster with another player/mob with a snap of their fingers as long as they are not too far, and the caster can place their cursor on them. * Backfiring Snap Celeritas will lower the caster's walkspeed. Snap Sagitta Sol (10-60''%)'' * Snap Sagitta Sol summons a golden warrior that quickly slashes forwards once, causing damage and knocking the opponent back. It also disarms the opponent if they are holding a weapon. * Backfiring Snap Sagitta Sol will disarm the caster if they have a tome, deal damage, and knock them back. * Castellans deal extra damage with this spell, due to their 1.2x spell damage. Snap Pondus (10-20%) * Snap Pondus slows down everyone infront of you. This effect can be stacked, to the point where they are kneeling on the ground and are unable to move. This is currently unobtainable. Snap Viribus (50-55%) * Snap Viribus summons a volley of earth pillars towards the caster's camera. Unlike it's normal version, you do not have to wait for the windup when casting this. * Backfiring Snap Viribus will cause a single pillar to strike the caster. * Snap Viribus can be strengthened by those of the Monk class. If they use their active ability 'Monastic Stance', the pillars will shine yellow, and damage and knock back anyone who makes contact with them. * Castellans may do extra damage with this spell, due to their 1.2x spell damage. Snap Armis (70-85''%)'' * Snap Armis instantly disarms surrounding players. Unlike it's normal counterpart, this spell does no knockback. * In a recent update, backfiring this spell will now do damage, not just do knockback disarm the caster Snap Contrarium (50''+%)'' * This spell is being reworked and may change sooner or later. * Snap Contrarium, when backfired, will disable mana for the caster. * Snap Contrarium creates a quicker, smaller zone where everyone affected it cannot charge their mana for 20 seconds. Unlike it's normal counterpart, this spell does not work in a temporal space, but rather applies the effect instantly. * This now counts as a snap that can't be acquired by anyone but Super/Ultra mage classes. Snap Gelidus (90%+) * Snap Gelidus let's the caster slide on an ice path at incredible speeds, as long as they do not hit a wall. * Backfiring Snap Gelidus will deal low damage, knock the caster back, and chill them. * Snap Gelidus will cause the user to chill far faster, and ignores any cold resistance (except for construct?). This is not recommended to be used for more than 15 seconds, or you will likely contract frostbite. * Using snap Gelidus with the frostbite injury will make you fail the spell. * Using snap Gelidus with a broken leg will make you fail the spell. Snap Manus Dei (95-99%) * Snap Manus Dei summons 4 fire meteors to the caster's cursor. It can hit multiple enemies at once, do large damage, and set them on fire. * Backfiring Snap Manus Dei will cause the 4 meteors to strike near the caster's position. * The 4 meteors total do relatively the same damage as normal Manus Dei, but with a significantly larger AoE. * Snap Manus Dei has a similar windup as Manus Dei, taking about several seconds to descend on the targets. * This counts as a snap that can't be acquired by anyone but Super/Ultra mage classes. * Kasperans deal extra damage with this spell, due to their 1.25x fire damage. * Castellans deal extra damage with this spell, due to their 1.2x spell damage. Snap Gate (80%) * Snap Gate instantly allows the caster to teleport without the windup gate has. * Gained as a standard snap or for free by Azael's. * Snap gate can be more precise by saying locations such as, "Tundra 1" "Desert 4" Ect. * Backfiring snap gate has a chance to gate you to, a random location, the alldark, or purgatory. * Note: Random location also includes the temple of altum. * Note: Snap gate can still teleport to locations that gate can, examples being "Desert" "Tundra" Ect. * Note: Normal gate is unlocked upon giving a rift gem to the azael at the obelisk by renova. After which getting snap gate is the exact same as any other snap. * Best way to train gate towards getting a snap is to cast it then say "cancel" The % does not matter as long as you cancel. Snap Velo (45-50%) * Snap Velo makes a quick flash of light around the size of a user, Blinds people for 1-2 seconds. Not very viable currently. Snap Ignis (45-55%), * Snap Ignis allows the caster to snap their fingers and shoot out a ball of fire, dealing insane damage. * Snap Ignis functions very similarly to armis, except for the fact it doesn't disarm and does damage. * Backfiring Snap Ignis will do higher damage than regular Ignis backfire. * Firing Snap Ignis at a close range can still hit the caster. * Kasparans deal extra damage with this spell, due to their 1.25x fire damage. * Castellans deal extra damage with this spell, due to their 1.2x spell damage. Snap Percutiens ( ~60%) * Snap Percutiens instantly casts a bolt of lightning to the users cursor, dealing immense damage to those struck. * Snap Percutiens can hit the caster if they shoot too close to their location. * Backfiring Snap Percutiens will deal high damage to the caster, and knock them back. * Gaians and Metalscrooms deal extra damage with this spell, due to their 1.5x lightning damage. * Castellans deal extra damage with this spell, due to their 1.2x spell damage. __STATICREDIRECT__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Stub